


Thoughtful

by kisahawklin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are drabbles I promised for my birthday mathom, in 2006. This one LOTRIPS Viggo and Ian for msilverstar. (Sorry I slithered out of your request, hun. I just... I can't. Not with Sir Ian.)</p></blockquote>





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msilverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/gifts).



“Thoughtful again, Viggo?” Ian says, resting a hand on Viggo’s shoulder. “Be careful, you’re going to become hopelessly tiresome.”

Viggo smiles, the same slightly self-deprecating smile he always wears. “Can’t help it.”

Ian laughs, and Viggo’s smile broadens into something truer. “It’s not worth all that, you know. Follow your heart, isn’t that the phrase?”

“It’s not that simple,” Viggo explains, in the strident tones of someone who’s conflicted. “I’m older, a mentor. It’s taking advantage.”

“You can’t take advantage of the willing,” Ian says, and they both nod at Orlando, who stops teasing the hobbits long enough to wave.

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabbles I promised for my birthday mathom, in 2006. This one LOTRIPS Viggo and Ian for msilverstar. (Sorry I slithered out of your request, hun. I just... I can't. Not with Sir Ian.)


End file.
